


Boys Will Be Boys

by FinkPloyd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adulthood, Adults, Arguing, Brother Feels, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Humor, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: "He did it.""No, he did it.""Nuh-uh. They actually did it."





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some good old Hargreeves brother fun.

The Hagreeves family was reunited again, under unpleasant circumstances but still together again. Tension filled the room, everyone was drowning in it. They didn’t care. Years of bad blood, avoidance, and general distaste came alive as each sibling entered the room. 

Klaus was high per usual, Luther was bundled up in his large coat desperately trying to hide what was painfully obvious, and Diego was playing with a knife. Diego was the one out of the three remaining brothers who held the strongest grudge. Not only against Vanya, but everyone. He always found some reason to resent his family members. Even if it was petty and insignificant, he would take it and hold on tight. 

Vanya and Allison left the room, leaving the three men behind. It was four counting Ben, but only Klaus could see him and knew he was there. Luther sighed, it was time for him to be productive and address the uneasiness in the room. 

“Okay Diego, what’s your issue?” He stood to his full height, looking at his brother.

Diego’s nostrils flared and his expression turned sour, “Listen here, monkey boy, you may be Number One but that doesn’t mean shit now. Dad is dead, and there’s no pointless missions for him to send you off on. So, don’t try to turn his death into your own personal mission. Just mourn like a normal person.” 

Klaus raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Ben who was lounging on one of the loveseats. Ben smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, taking his hands up and punching a fist into the flat palm of his other hand. They were going to fight.

“I’m not turning this into a mission. I stayed here. You all left and forgot who you are. I stayed true to my number. I stayed to help Dad. I owe it to him to figure this out. It all feels off kilter to me.” Luther seethed at him, clenching his fists.

Diego stormed over to Luther until they were a few feet apart, invading each other’s personal space. Klaus sighed, deciding perhaps it was time to intervene. 

“Okay boys, let’s not get too rowdy. Diego threw the monocle in the water, Luther is a kiss ass. I mean beating your brother up is all in good fun, but let’s cool it. You’re harshing my buzz. “ He placed his hands on both men’s shoulders, nudging them away from each other. 

They both turned to Klaus. 

“Fuck off Klaus, you don’t even care about Dad’s death. You pawned off that box,” Diego snarled as the blood drained from Klaus’s face, “Yeah, I know about that. You’re always high so how would you be able to comprehend the solemnity of this situation?”

“Hey! I’m not going to channel that rat bastard for you assholes now.” He huffed and flopped onto the loveseat behind him.

“Well I appreciate that Klaus, you’ve always been such a big fucking help to us.” Luther started ganging up with Diego. 

“You know, Ben is with me and he says that I have been a huge help this entire time!” Klaus jabbed a finger in their direction. 

Ben glanced over, “No, I agree with them. You’re high all the time. It’s a bit hard for you to get things done when you’re baked.”

“Shut up asswipe.” Klaus glared at Ben.

“Excuse me?” Diego growled, approaching Klaus. 

Luther yanked Diego back by his shoulder, “Arguing and threatening each other won’t get us anywhere.” 

“Really, because I’d love to kick your ass into next week.” Diego shoved Luther.

Luther didn’t budge. He pushed Diego back roughly, knocking him down. Klaus jumped up.   
Within the next few moments, all hell broke loose. There was yelling and cursing, and the noises of three grown men beating the shit out of each other. Klaus tried his best to scramble out, but failed. He resorted to flailing his fists around and shrieking. 

There was a crack and thud as a vase fell from the table and shattered on the floor. It was knocked over from the force of their scrimmage and Diego being shoved to the side by Luther.

A throat was cleared, and they all stopped. There were bruises and Klaus had a bloody nose when they broke apart. Pogo was standing in one of the doorways. 

“He did it.” Luther said quickly, shuffling and looking down at his feet.

Diego scoffed at his brother’s accusation, “No, he did it.”

Klaus wiped the blood off his face and glowered, “Nuh-uh. They actually did it.”

“Clean yourselves up, and then come back and tidy up the mess you three have made.” Pogo spoke in a stern voice. 

They all nodded, looking down at their feet and shuffling off to their rooms. 

“They’re just like they were as children. Boys will be boys, I suppose.” Pogo muttered as he left to find a broom.


End file.
